kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Deep Connect
is a network company owned by Steve Bills. It is used as a front by Igor for the Demia Project. History Igor took control of Deep Connect by having the Gazai Gamma paint its headquarters, causing a distracting physical disturbance as the building's exterior was temporarily converted into a painting as Igor entered and took control of its resources, which he noted as primitive yet sufficient for his objective. He then confronted CEO Steve Bills in his office and, after negating the disturbance by tearing Gazai's drawing in half, made Bills his pawn by using a Gamma Eyecon to possess him. Under Igor's control, Bills would introduce Igor to his board at Deep Connect, announcing that the company would be taking a new direction under Igor's supervision. Igor promptly brought forth the Gamma Eyecons to make the board his puppets as well. Overseen from afar by Igor, Steve Bills outlined the Demia Project to the wider business community, with Igor noting favorable results according to plan. Bills reported to Igor that his corporation's task was proceeding accordingly and that he should have good news to report soon. Using a Gamma Eyecon, Igor resurrected the deceased programmer Kensuke Shirai through his glasses to serve as a worker in Deep Connect's Development Department, having the room protected by a forcefield. Alongside Steve Bills, Igor would find that Takeru Tenkuji and Akari Tsukimura were pursuing Kensuke with his daughter as they entered Deep Connect before being forced to retreat when the arrived. Backed-up by a small army of Gamma, Igor intercepted the Kamen Riders and their allies as they attempted to enter the Deep Connect building in search of Kensuke Shirai again, engaging them as Gamma Superior Ono. Stopped from catching Akari and Yuki on their way to the Development Department by Necrom, Igor's fight with the Riders was taken to the car park where Igor escaped with Planet Gamma by using a fellow Gamma Superior as a meat shield. Realizing that his control of Deep Connect was at risk from the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute, Igor arranged to get them off his back, having Steve Bills accept a meeting with Yuki Shirai as well as making a plea to Takeru to "save" his company from the incursion. Accompanied by a force of Gamma, Igor appeared to stop Bills from showing Yuki the Development Department, punching him in the face and assuming Gamma Superior Ono again before being engaged by Deep Specter. Yuki found her father proceeding to the Development Department with other workers, unresponsive to her appeal, with Igor explaining that he brought him back heartless before revealing that his work is done, having the Development Department self-destruct before leaving. Following this, Igor had Steve Bills give his assurance via phone call that he would be searching and purging his company of the Gamma, before meeting with Takeru and Akari later to inform them that his company was secure as he gave them his thanks, all the while they were totally unaware that he was infact a puppet under Igor's watch. Noting that Bills had completely won over the trust of the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute thanks to his plan, Igor ordered him to continue the operation as he stepped out, explaining to Bills that something that had piqued his interest was unfolding. Gallery Ghost Deep Connect building.png|Deep Connect building Ghost Deep Connect building painted.png|Deep Connect building under Gazai Gamma's painting effect Trivia *Deep Connect's logo is the same as the "Share" icon on many mobile devices or apps, which references how Demia is meant to "connect" everyone in the world, literally. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 36: Furious! Idol's Declaration! **Episode 37: Learn! All the Ways! **Episode 43: Connect! Genius Juvenile! **Episode 44: Activate! Terror of Demia! Gamma Category:Organization Category:Locations